


Remember my name

by manigordo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: It's on the same timeline, M/M, Modern (sorta) AU, Reincarnation, ghost!Marco, just like 1000 years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manigordo/pseuds/manigordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gonna do anything, don't worry…" the freckled boy said smiling, "but you're kinda stuck with me now."</p><p> </p><p>(I'm looking for a beta reader, btw... so, if anyone's willing?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember my name

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T POSTED ANY OF MY STUFF IN A LONG TIME, BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS ONE, SO...
> 
> there's something i feel the need to say, but I don't wanna give any spoilers, so fuck you all (jk)
> 
> I plan for it to be pretty short, doubt it's gonna be longer than 5 chapters. 1500-2000 words is easy for me to write, and I feel like it's not an extremely short chapter, so that's probably how long chapters are gonna be. Don't expect me to write a 5000 word long one, cus it's not gonna happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh, and Marco appears at the very very end of this chapter, but it's only a prologue after all...)
> 
> EDIT: god this has so many mistakes... im so sorry  
> Everytime I notice one I go back and change it, and it would help me out if you guys pointed out grammar and spelling mistakes :3

"Who wants to try to guess why these walls were created! Let's see who studied for their history test." the tour guide chuckled, smiling widely at the teens.

"To separate the poor from the rich," one of the students answered, earing an even bigger smile from the lady. Jean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Who would be stupid enough to make walls so big only to separate human beings. It would make more sense if they were only a few feet tall, but those things were _huge_. And he understood that they were, like, a thousand years old, but the amount of damage they had on them was simply excessive. _Something __had to make those holes, they couldn't have fallen by themselves._

"That is correct! Historians are amazed by these walls and still wonder how the people back then constructed them. Some say that they had more technology then we think they did, but it was all lost with the fall. So, another question, who knows what 'the fall' is?" 

"It was considered the apocalypse, because the population on earth decreased by a 50%," the same kid answered, the guide clapping in excitement. She acted way too happy, it was kind of annoying. "I guess we all know who's gonna get a 100 on the test!" 

"Why are you so fucking intelligent?" Jean whispered in his ear, chuckling a little. Armin smiled in return, hitting Jean's arm jokingly. "Because I pay attention in class… but honestly, I don't think the things they teach us are very accurate," Armin whispered back. Jean nodded in agreement and shrugged, because it's not like they could do anything about it. He felt sure that historians got it all wrong, it wasn't just a gut feeling. 

Armin, his best and only friend, once told him what he considered should have happened. He told him about these man-eating giants and an army who fought them in attempt to save humanity. The blonde had laughed and shrugged, claiming that he was way too imaginative for his own good, but Jean read right through him. He knew that Armin was more serious about his story than he would admit to be. Jean had noticed that it was a pretty weird thing for Armin to say, but he just let it slide. 

"Recently, pieces of metal have been found within the ruins, some say they are blades, but we still dont know how or why they were used," she explained. Although the guide didn't stop talking then, Jean tuned her out. The deeper they went into the ruins, the more uncomfortable he felt. Armin seemed to have the same problem. The shorter boy started fidgeting and looking around nervously. The guide was still talking with a grin, pointing them different houses and small buildings. Even though Jean felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, it was clear that his friend was about to have an anxiety attack or something. 

"Miss, can we stop for a moment?" He asked the guide, raising his voice so that it would be heard over her own loud one. He moved closer to the blonde, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding his other hand in front of him, as if he feared that Armin was going to collapse any second now. No matter how sick Armin looked, she didn't seem to care. Instead, she just huffed, the usual plastered grin, for once, left her face. "Sorry, kid, but there's another group coming and I can't let you fall behind," she snapped annoyingly. 

Jean was growing more and more worried. Armin's breathing was ragged and it seemed like no oxygen was getting to his lungs. He could barely hold himself on his feet since his body was shaking so badly. "Please! Let's just stop for a few minutes!" Jean begged. That made some of the other classmates finally give them some attention. 

"Look!" One of them started yelling, "Armin is having another freak attack!" Some of them rolled their eyes, Jean even heard a few mumbling things like 'freak' and 'attention-seeker'. Normally, Jean would have defended his friend, but he had other things to worry about at the moment. 

"COULD YOU CHILDREN SHUT UP WHILE I'M TALKING?!" The guide yelled angrily, loosing her patience. Their teacher, who, until some moments ago, was talking to someone a little far from the group, ran towards them. He raised an eyebrow at the lady. "These are my students, miss, and I ask you to respect them. I told you that if you were unable to control them to call me and I would take care of the issue," he scolded, the tour guide looking small and embarrassed. 

"Mr. Smith!" Jean called, "I think he's having a panic attack!" Armin was now crying, his pupils dilated. Jean was behind him, holding him up by his waist as Armin leaned forward. He was reaching up, towards the roof of one of the old, ruined houses. His crying turned to sobbing, and it seemed like he was looking at something specific. It was almost like he was witnessing the most horrible scene ever. He was struggling to get out of Jean's grip, but the taller boy didn't budge. Suddenly, he stopped. The shaking, the ragged breathing, the struggling; it all stopped abruptly, and Armin slumped down on Jean's arms. He didn't pass out, though, he was still conscious. 

"Armin? Jean is going to help you walk back to the bus, okay?" Their teacher said softly, crouching a little to see Armin's face. Erwin Smith was a stern and strict teacher, but he was passionate when teaching and he loves his students. He always helped the best he could when Armin got anxious, and tried his best to stop the bullying. "I would help you out, but you know with the prosthetic I can't do much..." he told Jean, looking apologetic. 

Jean shrugged and thanked him with a small, slightly forced smile. He took Armin's arm and placed it around his neck, but kept the other one around his waist, still holding him up. "C'mon, dude... I know you can walk by yourself... I believe in you," he groaned. That made Armin let out a breathy chuckle, obviously still out of breath. 

"Shut up, asshole, you sound like a Hallmark card," he wheezed out, struggling to place his feet safely on the ground. 

"Are you okay? You scared me," Jean sighted, slowly walking down the dirt road, following the big exit signs that was blocking another street. 

"I don't know what happened, it was different from a panic attack. At first, I felt uneasy and... sad," he explained, whispering. Jean glanced at him worriedly. It was kinda how he was feeling. Something about that place just wasn't right. Certain parts made him feel this overwhelming sadness and he had no idea why. It felt like when he went to visit his mother's grave... or worse. 

They had been walking for about 10 minutes, but the bus was nowhere in sight yet. "Fuck man, this place is huge," Jean groaned. Armin giggled and shrugged. Jean was no longer needed to hold him up, but he wasn't completely recovered yet. "Yeah... I can't believe they let us off by ourselves. What if we got lost or something?" Armin inquired. "I guess they just hope we're not stupi-," he cut off his own voice when something caught his sight. Down the prohibited road, he saw _something_. He closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking that maybe the heavy sun was making him hallucinate. 

"Jean? You okay?" Armin moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jean opened his eyes once again, hoping that the figure would be gone, but it wasn't. As a matter of fact, it got worse. There was something like ash in the air and covering the ground, multiple bodies decorated the streets. Then, he saw a woman dressed in white walk by them, holding a clipboard. She went completely ignored, though, as Jean loomed back at what caught his attention in the first place. Without thinking, he started towards it. 

Soon, everything started becoming clearer and he managed to notice that it was man. No... it was a teenager, maybe around his age. He appeared to be sitting on the floor, head hanging to the side. The woman said something, but he ignored her and continued walking closer. Hastily, he stopped, and stared down at the teen. 

"Trainee, do you know his name?" Trainee? "If you know his name, tell me now" She insisted. He finally looked up at her and with a sharp pain in his chest he opened his mouth, but he didn't get to say much, as he heard his name being called. 

"JEAN!" Armin yelled at his face, "snap out of it! It's not real!" He didn't realize when he started crying, or shaking, or when he fell to the floor. "Jean?" He was kneeling next to him and you could hear the worry dripping from his voice. 

"He... he was mi-missing..." he stuttered out, realizing that he was completely out of breath, just like if he had run a marathon. Armin waited quietly for him to continue, probably knowing how Jean felt at the moment. "Half... of hi-him... was missing, Armin," Jean finally said, in between breaths. He hadn't stopped crying either, and that only made it worse. 

"It's not real, Jean, don't worry... take deep breaths and try to think on something else," he soothed, rubbing his friend's back, "you can do it Jean, I believe in you." 

With that, Jean glared at him, but it didn't last long before he cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Armin." The blonde smiled back and stood up, stretching out a hand towards Jean. "We should get going then... we're kind of in a 'personnel only' place..." he said nervously and Jean let out a breathy chuckle and got up with Armin's help. 

Even though he lost balance for a few seconds when he got on his feet, he was already regaining energy. Armin's 'break down' was obviously way worse than his own, but he suspected they were related. He felt curious towards the first situation, but even so, he really didn't want anything like that to happen ever again. He felt like daggers were constantly stabbing his head and chest, and his whole body felt twice as heavy than normal. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Armin felt like. 

Before they knew, they were back in the bus, waiting for their class to come back. Armin selected one of the front seats, and sat next to the window. Jean sat next to him, groaning. "Im so fucking tired," he complained, but Armin didn't seem to be paying attention. He was staring at the empty seats across from them. Jean looked them way, then out the widow of the same side, but he didn't see anything. 

"What are you staring at, buddy?" He asked, hoping that the whole scene from earlier wasn't going to be repeated. Armin snapped out of his, and looked up at Jean, "sorry... I'm just a little tired." The taller teen decided that it was best to just drop the subject for now; instead, he decided to say: "wanna use my sweater as a pillow?" To which Armin only nodded. 

A few hours later, he was finally home. The bus ride was long and uncomfortable. Even though he played happy for Armin and his teachers, he couldn't get the horrible images out of his head. He felt like he knew who the guy was. He felt like he should be grieving for his decay. It made him feel uneasy. 

"Look at me, Jean," he told his own reflection. Armin once told him that talking to the mirror helped him out sometimes, because that way he could talk about his problems to somebody without feeling that he was only talking to himself. "You have to get your shit together. Don't cry for a hallucination... you imagined it, no body cries for an imaginary person, that's just pathetic," he told himself, staring into his own eyes sternly. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jean." 

The voice made him jump and turn around quickly, hitting his elbows with the edge of the counter. He stared wide eyed at his room, too scared to look around much. For a few moments, he considered staying in the safety of his bathroom until morning, but that wouldn't be too practical. 

With small steps he walked towards the door. He took a deep breath and bolted to the other side of his room, where the light switch was located. Light flooded the room and he let the excess of air out his lungs with a long, deep sigh. 

"I'm such a wuss," he mumbled to himself. He leaned forward a little, placing his forehead against the wall and smiling a little in relief. 

"No you're not, anybody would be scared right now... or at least I would be." 

Jean turned, getting mentally ready to confront the person ~~and maybe get killed~~ , but he was completely taken aback by the image in front of him. It was impossible, he was _definitely_ going crazy. His breathing quickened, and he tried to take a step back, but his back was already against the wall. He was considering what to do, maybe beg for his life? But if this person wasn't real, then there would be no point in that, right? He was panicking, but what scared him the most was that he felt a weird urge to _hug_ the stranger, although that was obviously **not** happening… 

Right there, in front of him, sitting on his bead was the same boy he had seen dead against the wall in the fieldtrip. The expression on his face was sweet and caring, rather than creepy like Jean had imagined. Another important detail was that his face was complete this time, but didn't make Jean feel any better. 

"I'm not gonna do anything, don't worry…" the freckled boy said smiling, "but you're kinda stuck with me now."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MADE ME SO STRESSFULL, OMFG  
> It like... deleted itself,so I started again, then it re-appeared and I don't even know...
> 
> I NEED A BETA READER (sorry for any mistakes, I really wanted to post it and didn't finish going through it...)
> 
> so... yeah  
> hope you guys like it


End file.
